Only Fools Love
by C.C. Red
Summary: When your family arrives in forks to help the Cullens Coven, you are surprised to see a young man you had known during the Civil War, Garrett. Through the time the two of you are being witnesses for the Cullens the friendship that had began all those years ago, starts again. And becomes more? I don't own the Twilight Character or the background plot.
1. We Meet Again

Chapter One

We Meet Again

Life as a vampire isn't always as glamorous as it may seem. Even more so when you've spent the last hundred and fifty seven years alone. I was born in 1842 to a lower working class family in Brooklyn, New York, and had worked since I was six years old in a textile factory, alongside many other children. It's odd to look back on that time and think about how much I wanted to have a family and children of my own. However, the chance to do that was taken away from me after i had been turned. While I am part of a family with the couple who took me in after I was turned, posing as their adopted daughter. I still feel extremely alone.

Lee, my 'father,' and Mary, my 'mother,' always tell me every vampire finds their mate, eventually. But waiting for a hundred and fifty years, is a little too long for my taste. While I do hold out hope that I will find the one I'm going to be with forever, I sometimes laugh at the idea that he never became a vampire. Something that makes me lose faith even more is the attitude of the youth in this time. It seems like the people I am forced to endure another high school life with want only the physical side of the relationship. Maybe, he is hiding from the world somewhere like I wish I could sometimes.

However, I am always willing to help someone find or keep their mate. Which is why Lee, Mary, and I jumped at the chance to help Carlisle's son, Edward, when he called on us to be witnesses. While we weren't sure what he meant by this, we still get there as soon as we can. When we arrive in the small town of Forks, Washington, we are met with the stench of wolves, which doesn't seem to fade as we arrive at the Cullen's home. As our car pulls into the drive Carlisle and his wife, Esme, come out to greet us. Lee and Mary both jump out of the car, having known Carlisle and Esme for years. When I get out of the car Carlisle looks between Lee and myself.

"Is this the famous Katherine, I've heard so much about?"

"Yes, this is our daughter."

Carlisle smiles and extends a hand to me.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Katherine. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you."

I smile back and shake Carlisle's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"This is my wife, Esme."

Carlisle puts an arm out toward Esme, as she steps forward with a lovely smile on her face.

"Hello, thank you so much for coming to help our family."

"Oh, of course."

Carlisle at this point has walked back over to Lee.

"Well, let's go inside and meet the rest of the family."

Lee nods, before he and Mary follow Carlisle and Esme inside. I stand outside for a moment and look around the wooded area. This is really amazing and beautiful, they've got the seemingly perfect place to hunt. Before too long I head inside as well, when I get inside I freeze at the site of the large crowd, whom are already there to help the Cullens. Carlisle starts to introduce us to everyone.

"Everyone this is Lee, Mary, and their daughter Katherine."

As I look around and smile at the sea of faces, some who are smiling back, some who are avoiding eye contact, and others who are keeping a stone face. Before long I can't help but asking Carlisle why we are here.

"Carlisle, why did you call us here?"

Carlisle looks over at a young pair of vampires. However, it's hard to tell if they are from the same coven, the very slim, brunette woman has red eyes, and the tall brunette man, whom I believe to be Edward, has golden eyes. When Carlisle nods to them they leave the room, returning shortly with a young child, maybe the age of five. Naturally when we see her, we are shocked. I mean an immortal child? Was Carlisle and his coven trying to get us all killed? I take a step back and look at Carlisle in shock. Lee steps in front of Mary and I, giving Carlisle a disapproving look.

"What is this Carlisle? What has you're coven done?"

Before Carlisle can speak Edward, whom the young child is clinging to, speaks up, handing the child to the brunette woman.

"It's not what you think. Bella gave birth to her. She wasn't bitten, she was born."

I look at the young child in shock, before forcing my way past Lee.

"Katherine, what are you doing?"

I don't stop, walking over to Edward and the woman he identified as Bella.

"Are you serious?"

He nods and steps to the side, opening a path for me to walk to Bella, whom is holding the child. When I walk up the her, the child doesn't seem to be shy, but she is quiet.

"Hello, I'm Katherine. What's your name?"

The child smiles.

"I'm Renesmee."

As she says this she places her hand on my cheek. When she does I see a vision, almost like a dream. I see the young child in a mirror, but she is much younger then she is now, and her growth. When she pulls her hand away, the vision stops, I turn to Lee and Mary with a look of shock on my face.

"It's true."

Carlisle steps towards me.

"So will you help us? We just need you to witness her growth."

"You can count on me."

I turn back to Renesmee and smile. Before long I can hear Lee behind me.

"If Katherine is convinced, that's good enough for us."

Carlisle hugs Lee, like the old friends they are.

"Thank you so much."

As I look back over the group one more time I see a man who looks all too familiar. When I look closer I realize it is a young man I had seen at one of the union camps when I was a nurse during the Civil war, shortly after becoming a vampire and long before meeting Lee and Mary. I believe the man's name was Garrett, but I didn't know for sure. I don't have to wonder for long, because after a few minutes of me standing alone he walks over to me.

"Kat? It's Garrett, from Fort Sumter."

I smile brightly.

"Oh Garrett. I thought I recognized you."

He nods.

"Yeah, I haven't changed a whole lot, unlike you. You seem much more put together then the young field nurse I remember."

"Well, you know, getting my powers and thirst under control helps with that."

The two of us laugh, before long Renesmee walks up to me.

"What are your powers?"

She asks very excited. However, Lee answers before I can.

"Katherine, can manipulate the weather."

Renesmee looks up at me with a look of wonder in her eyes. I laugh softly as I kneel down infront of her.

"Would you like to see?"

She nods and when I stand she grabs my hand as we walk outside. Naturally, everyone else follows us to see my powers as well. When we get outside and into the middle of the yard, I kneel down to Renesmee again.

"Does it get foggy a lot here?"

She nods,

I would hate to draw any attention to us by causing any majorly unusual weather. As I stand and take a deep breath. When I exhale a thick fog comes down, so thick you can barely see in front of your face. As I hear Renesmee laughing I can hear someone else making a comment.

"That's gotta help with hunting."

I laugh.

"You have no idea."

As I reply to their comment the fog lifts and I look over to see proud looks on Lee and Mary's faces, who are on the porch with Carlisle, whom with his arms cross, smiles, making the next comment.

"That's very impressive."

I look over at Garrett who has a rather surprised look on his face.

"Very."


	2. The Unusual Hunt

Chapter Two

The Unusual Hunt

A few days had passed since my family and I had arrived in Forks Washington, to help my father's friend Carlisle and his coven. During this time we have witnessed the young child Renesmee grow at a very accelerated rate.

I am out sitting on the porch steps one morning, enjoying the sounds of nature and the beautiful sunrise, when Garrett comes out, taking a seat next to me on the steps.

"Been out here long?"

I shake my head.

"Not in the grand scheme of things."

The two of us chuckle for a moment, before we fall quiet.

The few moments we sit in silence I think about the pretty blonde woman Garrett has been spending most of his time with.

"So uh… who's that girl you're sweet on?"

I laugh softly as Garrett looks at me, thrown off and a little shocked.

"What? Oh, do you mean Kate? I'm not sweet on her, trust me. She and her family have just been more open to me than anyone else here. Well, that was until you got here."

I smile and look out into the forest, behind the Cullen house.

Thank god, he isn't with her. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful, but so is Garrett. I remember when I first met him. He was so gun ho about the war and fighting the South. Now that I think about everything and know what I do now, I think it was more about the ability to find an easy meal, without drawing attention to yourself. I remember feeding on dying soldiers with no chance of making it, due to their injuries.

While I'm deep in thought I take a deep breath and get the unmistakable stench of wolf. I sigh softly and look to Garrett.

"The dog's here."

He nods as we look behind us, to the door.

When we turn we see one of Bella's wolf friends, who is close to the Cullens coven and has been here since the very first outside vampire arrived.

"I didn't know you guys were out here. Anyway, Carlisle is getting ready to go hunt if you're interested."

I stand up and turn to Garrett who is still sitting.

"Come on, animal blood has to be better for you than no blood at all."

He nods, as he stands.

"You're right."

When we walk inside Carlisle looks at us a little surprised.

"Well, I'm surprised you would want to hunt with us, Garrett."

Garrett nods and sighs, as he stretches upwards.

"I just wanna get out and stretch my legs. Can't really do that since I don't know the best places to hunt around here."

Carlisle lets out a worried sigh before nodding and heading out with Emse, Jasper, and Alice, as Garrett and I follow behind. When we get outside Lee and Mary are there waiting.

Alice and Jasper are also part of the Cullen's coven. Jasper and I were born only a few years apart, although he was born in Houston. While Alice wasn't born until the early 1900s, in Mississippi, and is Jasper's mate. Alice and I are about the same height, both being around 5'5 to 5'7.

Garrett sighs, as he starts to jump a little, clapping his hands anxiously. I chuckle softly and lightly grip his am.

"Hey, just relax. Even if you don't feed, you'll have fun."

He looks down at me with an anxious smile, and nods.

Carlisle chuckles.

"Come on, everyone. Lets go."

I nod and look up at Garrett who is still looking a little nervous. I take his hand and smile up at him softly, he smiles back at me before we take off, following the group.

As we normally do we split into pairs . Alice with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme, Lee with Mary, and Garrett with me. It's a little odd for me to have someone to hunt with though, I normally hunt on my own. But I can only imagine how odd it is for Garrett, not only is he hunting with someone, but he's hunting an animal rather than a human.

"You know you don't have to hunt if you don't want to."

He shakes his head.

"No, no it's always nice to try something new, right?"

I shake my head

"Alright. If you say so."

We run for a short ways before stopping on a tall rock, overlooking a small pond. Once we stop, I crouch down and Garrett does the same beside me, looking at me a little confused.

"What do we do now?"

I chuckle softly.

"I can't imagine it's that different from hunting a human. Just Listen. What do you hear?"

Garrett closes his eyes and listens. I listen as well, but I'm admiring Garrett's beautiful face, so I am a little distracted. Before long I hear a deer, bleating in the distance. It's not long after I hear it that Garrett hears it as well and he opens his eyes, looking over in the direction we hear the bleating coming from. We take off run towards the sound and find a rather large buck. The two of us pounce on the buck, taking it down with ease.


	3. Bracelets

Chapter Three

Bracelets

Once we finish our meal, Garrett and I start walking back to the Cullen house. For some reason we aren't running at superhuman speed, we are walking at a normal pace, catching up.

"So what did you do after the war was over?"

Garrett shrugs.

"I stayed in the area, didn't really do a lot after the war. At least not until the next war."

"What? Have you served in almost every war the US has been a part of?"

"Almost, I didn't go to Korea or Vietnam. But World War One and Two, as long as I didn't fight on the same field as the British."

"Still holding that grudge, huh? You've gotta let that go sooner or later."

"Old habits die hard, woman."

We laugh as I nod.

"What about you? How have you spent all these years?"

"Well, I met Lee and Mary in the forties, so for about seventy five years I just kind of drifted around. Spent a little time in Alaska while was nice. There's no one there and lots of bears."

I laugh.

"So that was fun. Then when I met Lee and Mary, they kind of adopted me. When Mary tells people about it she makes it sound like I was a reckless teenager. But then again, in same ways I guess I was."

Garrett nods letting me continue on. I hope I'm not talking his ear off as much as I think I am.

"So how do you guys play off the adopted daughter story?"

"Oh, well we move to a new town, normally saying Lee lost his job and we had to move, or something like that, and I start at the high school as a sophomore, Mary goes to being a housewife, and Lee starts working, wherever he can."

"How long do you guys normally stay in one place?"

"Well, we normally stay in one place for about eight years. Just long enough for it to seem like we're staying, but not long enough for people to notice we don't age."

"So you've been going to high school since the forties?"

I nod.

"I think we need to change our story, I'm getting really tired of going to classes all the time. I don't want to spend my immortal life dealing with pointless drama and the same exams over and over again

."

We laugh.  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound like fun. What would you change your story to though?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, depends on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, when and if I find my mate, which at this point I think he's been killed or never got turned, if I want to have my own place where ever we move, and lots of other things."

Garrett nods, soon we arrive back at the Cullen's house. We are the last ones back, as we see everyone sitting on the porch with Nessie. Soon after we get onto the porch with everyone else, Bella walks up to me, while Garrett walks over to Carlisle and Lee.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you discover your gift?"

"Oh, I didn't really notice it until I realize that when I was upset it would rain, when I was mad it would storm. My gift is tied very closely to my emotions. Once I learned how to control it, I realized that I could make it snow, fog, rain, hail, or anything I wanted."

She nods and puts her hands in her pockets.

"Would you mind teaching me a little bit? Kate is helping me too, but I figured more than one teacher, more than one perspective."

I nod.

"Sure, I'd love to help you. You're a shield right?"

She nods.

"Yeah, I have super self control too."

The two of us laugh.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing."

She shrugs and looks over at Nessie who is playing with one of the wolves that hangs around the house. Bella must have noticed the uncomfortable look on my face.

"I know, Jake stinks. But he's family and he's helping to protect Renesmee."

"If he's helping to protect that little miracle then he's alright with me."

I look over at Belle, who is nodding and smiling. Before too long she walks back over to Edward. As I look around the group, I notice how happy everyone is. We may not be here in a few weeks, why not enjoy it while we are here. When I look over my shoulder to Carlisle, Lee, and Garrett they all have their arms crossed. They look like they are having a serious conversation, so i decide leave them alone.

When I turn back I am met with Nessie calling out to me.

"Kat!"

She runs up to me, her growth has started to slow at this point or at least according to Carlisle and the Cullen Coven. She looks like she's about seven now.

When she gets up to me I kneel down.

"What's up Nessie?"

She takes my hand and has me put my arm out. When I do she puts a braided bracelet on my wrist. I look down at the bracelet and then back up at her.

"I made one for everyone. But you and Garrett weren't here when I gave them to everyone else."

As I glance up I see that everyone has a similar bracelet on.

"Well, thank you very much. And I'm sorry Garrett and I weren't here when you gave them to everyone."

"It's okay. You guys are here now."

I smile as I hear the sound of boots walk up behind me.

"Hey, what are we talking about over here? I thought I heard my name."

When I look up over my shoulder I see Garrett. I smile up at him.

"Nessie has a surprise for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

Garrett kneels down next to me.

Nessie does to him what she did to me, getting him to put his arm out, then putting the bracelet on his wrist. Garrett looks at the bracelet with a smile, then looks back at Nessie.

"Thank you very much."

"Now everyone has one, to remember everyone being here together."

"Welcome to the cool club."

Nessie and I laugh, before she turns and walks back over to Jacob, as Garrett and I stand back up.

"She really is a cutie isn't she."

"Yeah, she is."

I smile and look around the wood line, leaning forward on the railing of the porch.

"You okay?"

Garrett stands next to me, leaning as well.

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking about what my life would have been like had I not become a vampire."

"Yeah, I think about that a lot too."

I laugh softly.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have been able to kill all those redcoats."

Garrett laughs.

"You're damn right!"

I smile softly, kind of zoning out in thought. Imagining the faces of the children I would never have. A few moments later when I come to, I glance over and see Garrett looking at me. It looks like he's been admiring my face since I started zoning out. If I could I would be blushing after I notice him, he does as well when I look over at him.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry, you just look very, uh… pretty when you're deep in thought."

"Oh… Thank you."

I look down at the bracelet Nessie had made us. Thinking about the gifts I would have gotten from the children I could have had. As I start zoning out again, Garrett starts to talk, keeping my attention in the present.

"It's weird to think I could have been given stuff like this from my own kids, had lived long enough to have any."

I look over at him a little surprised.

"I was just thinking the same thing."


	4. We Will Stand

Chapter Four.

We Will Stand

The next afternoon a few members of the group have settled in the living room of the Cullen's home. Kate, her sister Tanya, and their coven mate Eleazar and Cameron. Along with Carlisle, Bella, Edward and myself. For the first time in days my nose isn't being insulted with the stench of wolf, since Jacob had gone out to train some of the new pack members. However, that peace didn't last for long, soon after we hear barking and growling coming from the woods. Soon after Carlisle looks over to Eleazar.

"We weren't expecting anyone else were we?"

Eleazar shakes his head, at which point everyone jumps up and runs out the door, toward the sound of the pack. When we see Jacob, the group comes to a stop and looks up onto a ridge, where we see two men dressed in rather victorian looking black leather. Carlisle lets out a sigh, before addressing the men.

"Vladimir. Stefan. You're a long way from home."

I hear Kate whisper behind me.

"What are they doing here?"

I glance at her over my shoulder and then back up at the men. Vladimir and Stefan were part of the most powerful coven in the world before the Volturi took power. Vladimir shrugs and the two sit on a rock. The two speak with very thick romanian accents

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone."

"We didn't do what we were accused of."

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle."

Stefan smiles and nods in agreement.

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged."

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi."

Vladimir and Stefan look over their shoulders at each other.

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

"They enjoy a good fight."

Eleazar steps forward, now even with Carlisle, who had moved forward when he was talking to Vladimir and Stefan.

"Aro's witnesses?"

"Aw… Still hoping they'll listen?"

Carlisle and Eleazar share a worried look, before looking over at Edward.

"Why don't the two of you come back to the house with us?"

On our way back to the house Bella and I start talking.  
"I hope they see a reason to at least try to hear the truth about Renesmee."

I pat her back.

"Don't worry, your coven has some amazing friends. They can't ignore this many witnesses."

She nods and gives me a wary smile. I can tell it meant a lot to her to hear that, but it didn't do anything to ease her mind. We head back to the house and wait for the others to get back. The nomads and the Irish coven had left to hunt outside the area, as they had promised Carlisle they would. When everyone gets there Carlisle and Eleazar call a meeting in the living room of the Cullen's house.

Eleazar seems to lead the meeting and stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

"After Vladimir and Stefan got here this afternoon I got to thinking about some similar situations with the Volturi. When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime."

Belle walks into the room and sits next to Jacob on one of the couches.

"So he's done this before?"

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."

Carlisle leans against the arm of one of the couchs.

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant."

Eleazar nods.

"This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard."

Edward nods and plays with his hands nervously.

"This is all about Alice. He has no one like her."

Belle nods her head.

"Which is why she left."

Emmett steps forward and crosses his arms.

"Why does he need witnesses?"

The scraggly looking man in the corner of the room steps forward.

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven."

I shake my head and look down, Mary grabs my hand. The older of the Egyptian vampire steps in front of the pair of younger vampires in his coven.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving."

Edward scoffs and shakes his head.

"And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina, or Kate, or Katherine,or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live."

The room falls silent for a few moments, before Jacob stands.  
"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

Soon after the Delani's stand.

"We will fight."

Garrett steps forward.

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule."

Lee beside Mary and I, as the two of us stand.

"We will fight as well."

Benjamin steps in front of the man who stepped in front of him.

"I will join you."

"No."

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Seanna steps forward.  
"We will stand with you."

The Irish coven stands as well.  
"So will we."

The nomads step forward and nods to Carlisle, indicating they will fight as well, as the Cullen coven stands as well. As we look around the room, everyone except the scraggly looking man steps forward or stands. Vladimir leans over slightly toward Stefan.

"That didn't take much."

Edward smiles waryly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I take a deep breath and head out of the room, walking past Garrett, who takes a few steps out of the room with me, slightly gripping my arm.

"Are you okay."

I nod.

"Yeah, I just need some air."

Garrett smiles softly.

"Care for some company?"

I shrug.  
"Why not."

The two of us head out of the Cullen house and into the woods, just strolling through the woods. I look up at the moon and admire its beauty, but while I am walking I don't see a large rock in my path and trip. Garrett catches me before I hit the ground, laughing.

"A hundred years and you're still just as clumsy as you were back then."

I shake my head and get flustered.

"It only seems to be around you."

"Really? Could it be you have a bit of a crush on me? Could it be you want to me to kiss you and love you?"

I stutter, trying to think of an answer. But before I can he steps in close to me, and places his hands on my waist. I look up at him almost starry eyed, as he leans in slowly toward me. I place my hands on his shoulders as his lips inch closer to mine. When our lips finally meet I feel a spark, something I've never felt before. Once our first kiss breaks, Garrett wraps his arms around me, pulling me close, as I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me again, this time with a little more passion. We continue our embrace for a few more moments, before our lips break apart, and Garrett places his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."


	5. Training

Chapter Five

Training

Garrett and I stayed out all night, sharing stories about what we were doing before we came to help Carlisle and what we had been up to since the last time we had seen each other. When we get back to the house a few members of the group are in the yard talking to Bella about her powers and learning to develop them. I remember she said that Kate was helping her learn to project and she'd asked me if I was willing to help too. When Garrett and I walk up to the small group, I notice it's only Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Kate.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you."

Bella strings to move her shield beyond her, as Kate instruced. Once she stops she looks over at me.

"Do you have any tips?"

I shake my head.

"Kate about covered it. You have to be able to picture it moving and where you want it to be."

"I think she needs something to motivate her."

Edward cringes and steps forward. Bella shakes her head.

"No."

"It's alright I can take it."

Garrett chuckles, since he had been shock by Kate when he first got to the Cullen house.

"He says that now."

Emmett nods.

"Focus Bella, or he's gonna be hurting."

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this."

Kate grips Edward's hand, he lets out a slight yelp.

"I'm sorry. I said I wasn't ready."

Emmett steps forward.

"Dude, you're not motivating her."

"You wanna try?!"

Emmett puts his hands up and steps back. Before Bella tries to project her shield again, as Kate touches the back of Edward's neck, sending another painful shock through him. Edward screams in pain. Bella sends Kate daggers with her eyes.

"Kate!"

"You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?"

Bella lunges toward Kate.

"You crazy?"

Kate puts her hand out again.  
"Alright, this one's on full power."

Edward gives Bella a worried look, before sticking his arm out. Bella focuses again as Kate grips Edward's arm. But Edward doesn't scream, he just winces slightly.

"It's painful, but it's bearable."

Bella smiles and nods.

"Okay, we should go again."

Edward looks back to Emmett.

"Emmett?"

Emmett shakes his head.

"I'm good."

I chuckle.

"Why don't we try something else, so someone doesn't have to get shocked by Kate."

Edward and Emmett nod.

"I like that idea."

"I'd rather not get shocked if I don't have to."

I laugh and shrug.

"It's still not gonna be fun but at least this way Bella can work on protecting her shield and project herself at the same time."

The group looks at me a little confused.

"I've seen shields who are able to blocks object from hitting them and others."

Kate nods and steps up to me.

"Yeah, so if you make it hail or rain, Bella should be able to project her shield and deflect it"

I nod.

"Exactly. What do you think Bella? Wanna give it a shot?"

She nods and takes a deep breath.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me."

"Okay, you ready?"

She nods again and takes a few steps back.

Once she is a few feet away, I take a deep breath and a few moments later, it begins to rain, around Bella. Bella focuses a projects her shield and soon the raindrops seem as if they are running down a wall around her. I nods as the rain stops.

"Good."

Bella smiles and nods.

We spend the rest of the afternoon training Bella. Once the training is done Garrett and I settle into the Cullen's living room. As I lean back onto the couch, Garrett picks up my legs and lays them on his lap. We smile at each other and I lay my head on the back of the couch. A few moments later Garrett breaks the awkward silence that seems to follow us everywhere.

"I meant what I said last night after I kissed you. I've wanted it to that for the longest time."

I'm sure if I could blush, i'd be bright red..

"I'm not gonna lie I've wanted you to for a really long time too."

He chuckles and nods, looking down at the coffee table, before looking back at me.

"But where do we go from here?"

I shrug.

"Well that depends. Do you want it to go somewhere if anywhere?"

Garrett nods, rubbing my leg softly.

"Do you?"

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do."

Garrett smiles and leans in, kissing me softly. I can feel his body move out from under my legs, as he crawls on top of me. I put my hands on the top of his shoulder and his cheek. I can feel him put one of his hands on the couch arm, near my head, and the other on my waist. As our kisses become more passionate, I move my hand, that had been on his cheek, to the back of his head, and wrap my other arm around his neck. Garrett slides the hand he had on my waist under my body, wrapping his arm around me. As I melt into Garrett's embrace and his kisses, I hear someone clear their throat. When Garrett and I look over, as he leans up away from me, we see Carlisle.

"While I'm happy you two found each other, there must be a better place from this then my front room."

I can't help but think how embarrassing this is, Garrett clears his throat and nods.

"Sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle shakes his head and smiles as he leaves the room. I look up at Garrett, who is now sitting on the couch beside me again, the two of us share an embarrassed smile. I hadn't noticed it in the moment, but when Carlisle startled us I had pulled my legs up into my chest.

"Well, that was…"

I nod.

"Yeah… it was."


	6. His Testament

Chapter Six

His Testament

It had been a few days since Garrett and I had spent the night in the woods together and shared a few passionate kisses on Carlisle's couch. It's the first time in days I had been by myself and I had decided to stay at the Carlisle house while the Cullens, Denalis, and my family had gone out hunting. The other vampires here had left to hunt out of the area, since they had promised Carlisle they wouldn't hunt in the area. I'm unsure as to why, but over the past few days I haven't been thirsty at all. I think I'm just nervous about the Volturi coming and what will happen. I know I wouldn't be able to bare it if I lost any of my new friends, my family or Garrett...

The snow had started to stick, which is when Alice had said the Volturi would come for us. Sadly, she and Jasper had left, shortly after my family and I had arrived at the Cullens' home. Mentally all of us here are exhausted, you can tell just by looking at all of us. We seem rather sluggish compared to how we normally are. Except for Vlad and Stefan, who are all too excited to fight the Volturi. I have been resting on the porch of the Cullen house, while everyone is gone. I find it so comfortable out here in the woods, but then again I'm use to living in the mountains.

Once it starts to snow again, I decide to head inside, wondering my way to the Cullen's piano. I haven't played in years, but then again, I haven't had a reason to. When I learned how to play, I was so passionate about learning it and so excited to begin my immortal life, something that I finally had to all myself, but when I realized it was pointless to live this life alone, I stopped playing. I reach down to the keys and play a E chord, humming along with it. I play a D as I sit in front of the piano, I play a few scales. Thinking about this situation I begin to think of a few modern songs that seem to fit this situation perfectly. I begin to play the first few bars of "Listen to Your Heart," by DHT. humming softly, warming up my voice, before I play on after the first few bars.

"You've built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of heart falls to dark… Listen to your heart."

I begin singing, since there isn't anyone in the house I let my passion for playing and singing come back. When I play the last chord I hear the floor boards behind me creek, as if someone is stepping toward me. As I turn I see Garrett standing there with an astonished look on his face. I look down, embarrassed.  
"I thought you were all out hunting."

He nods and takes another step toward me.

"That was spectacular, Katherine I didn't know you could play."

I nod.

"I learned a few years after we met."

He nods and kneels next to me, placing his hand on my knee.

"Is there a reason that song came to mind?"

I shrug.

"Quite a few actually."

I chuckle softly and place my hand on his. When he stands I do as well, as we do he pulls me into his arms, hugging me tightly. Wrapping his arms around my waist, as he does I place my hands on his shoulders, and the two of us begin to dance in the small area of the living room. There isn't any music, we aren't dressed to the nines, but I don't care. This is the most magical moment of my life. Garrett spins me around and dips me, when he pulls me back up he kisses me softly, pulling me into him again.

I love being here with him, even though we could be gone soon, I don't care. I want to stay right here, in this moment, forever. Garrett places his forehead against mine, taking a deep breath, as he does I chuckle softly.

"What?"

"I just realized, when we are around each other, we both have a habit of taking deep breaths to calm ourselves down, even though we don't need to."

He chuckles and shrugs.

"That's true."

The two of us laugh softly, still standing with our foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes.

"We should really stop before the others get back."

He nods, moving in closer to me, kissing me again. Shortly after he does we hear the voice of Vladimir, from the corner of the room.

"Well, isn't this nice."

Once he begins to speaks I turn my head to see him and Garrett pulls me close to him, straightening up. Vladimir chuckles and shakes his head.

"You two should be focused on the fight. Not hugging and loving on each other."

Garrett shakes his head and scoffs.

"I disagree, I think this is the perfect time to love each other. We may not get another chance to."

When he says this I look up at him, a little surprised. Not only is he not jumping away from me, but did he say 'love each other?' When I look back over to Vladimir, Stefan is next to him, smiling at Garrett and I.

"He's right, my friend. They may not have another chance to hold a total stranger like this again. They may not get the chance to act as if we are truly capable of true love."

Vladimir laughs.

"They have been dragged into the illusion Carlisle and his family gve to the world."

As they say this Garrett steps slightly in front of me, still holding me tightly, only having one of his arms around me rather than both. I wrap my arm around his waist, as he addresses the two of them. His voice strand and almost angry.

"Just because the two of you haven't found true love doesn't mean it doesn't exist for others. _Every_ couple here has found the one they're to be with _forever_. And Katherine is no stranger to me. While it is true we have not seen each other in a very long time, however, when I got here and saw her again, it felt like it was just yesterday that I had last seen her in the battle camp, where we met. She makes me feel like there may actually be a reason for living this immortal life."

He looks down at me as he says that last part and stops in his tracks, his mouth open as if he is trying to speak, but cannot, as he shakes his head slightly.

Vladimir is chuckling, shaking his head, while Stefan is clapping.

"What a truly lovely notion."


	7. Before the Battle

Chapter Seven

Before the Battle

The day was almost upon us, the day we would face the Volturi and die, or the day they would show mercy to something they do not understand. Honestly my money's on the first, but who knows. miracles happen, after all Nessie was born and Garrett and I have been given another chance to be together.

We had picked a spot in the woods that would be our battlefield. Somewhere open and clear, but away from the nearby town of Forks. Far enough that no one would be able to hear what was happened and that no one would stumble upon us, thus causing more problems than we already have. We had also set up a campsite to stay at for the night. While it was nothing for us to make the trip to the field in a few minutes, we didn't want to stress Nessie more than needed before tomorrow, so a fun camping trip should help with everyone's nerves, even if just for a little while.

Night fall came all to quickly, soon after Edward had put up the tents Jacob and Nessie would be using that night. Although something told me Nessie would be the only one sleeping that night. Jacob had gone and gotten some firewood to start a fire, even though none of us really needed it. Since we are all vampires or a wolf we are all set on the tempature front and seeing in the dark. The only person who would really use it is Nessie and her tent is too far away to really feel any of its warmth. I know as a vampire it's crazy to think, but I miss the warmth a fire use to bring me and my family during the cold nights in the cold nights in New York.

Jacob and Benjamin had started the fire, Benjamin who was all too excited to show off his powers of elemental control, as he had been since he got to the Cullen home. But it's a useful power. All my whether control has done is make me feel guilty about the snow, but I can't exactly make it anywhere above freezing during the winter in a part of the country thats lucky if it gets above 75 degrees in the summer.

Jacob claps his hands, rubbing them together as he sits down.

"This is what I'm talking about. Little pre battle bond fire, telling war stories."

He looks around to the rest of us who are standing in the shadows, more focused on the battle tomorrow would hold then tonight's festivities.

"Or just standing there like freaking statues."

At his moment I feel a slight jerk on my hands, and Garrett, who had been holding my hands and holding me, was now sitting on one of the logs around the fire.

"Name any American battle. I was there."

Jacob chuckles and shakes his head before looking over to Garrett.

"Little Big Horn."

Garrett smiles, remembering that battle, before holding his hand up, with his fingers close together.

"I was this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first."

I laugh as I run over, sitting on his lap.

"Don't sound so cocky, I remember you asking me to patch up your uniform after you took a musket rounds."

He chuckles as he spreads his arms.

"What can I say? I'm invincible and was still young enough to believe it too. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to the pretty nurse"

I giggle softly, placing my hands on his cheeks and kissing him softly, as he places his hand on the small of my back. Which I can barely feel it through my winter coat. Even though we don't need them, we are all dressed for the cold whether, on the off chance that someone finds us way out here.

I feel a slight wind before looking over to the log across us to see Kate smiling smugly.

"Try Oleg's Assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own."

The next to join our little group is Carlisle's friends from Ireland.

"If you're talking rebellions, you're talking the 11 years war."

Garrett almost tilts his head confused.

"You lost the 11 years war."

"Aye, but it was one hell of a rebellion."

Garrett smirks and points at them. Before I hear Jacob call out to me.

"What about you, Kat? I mean I know that you and Garrett were in the Civil War together but you've gotta have your own war stories."

I chuckle softly and glance down at Garrett.

"Well, while I don't have the battlefield experience that Garrett does, I was a field nurse."

Jacob looks at me a little puzzled.

"Wasn't that hard as a vampire?"

I shrug as I hear Carlisle's voice behind me.

"She has a gift for compassion, much like I do. So it's a little easier to fight the urge to feed."

I nod,

"Plus it's easy to feed during a war, so I wasn't really hungry. Actually I think that's one of the main reasons I switched to being a veggie vampire."

I hear Lee laugh as he and Mary take a set as well.

"I'll never forget when we first met, Katherine. Mary and I were out hunting in northern Canada and this little thing here took down a huge bear."

I can feel Garrett's hand move up and down my back.

"Think it will be hard for me to transition?"

I smile and shake my head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Giving up human blood, you disappoint me Garrett."

I roll my eyes as I hear Vlad, as he and Stefan sit on the last log, taking the last seats and everyone else stands around the fire. Before I can snap at them Vlad and Stefan began telling their story, while I don't like them, they are the oldest here and have the most experience with war and loose.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"We were honest about what we were."

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify."

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles."

"We have been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages."

I sigh softly, look over to Garrett, whom looked back up to me. Softly brushing my cheek with his thumb. Of course being in his punk rock style he is wearing fingerless gloves and a tank top under his coat, but i'm not complaining, he is very handsome. But then again, I'd think he would be in everything he were to wear.

(For real though, have you seen Lee Pace in just about anything else? That man is so handsome in everything.)

Garrett and I, much like the rest of the couples there, spent most of our night cuddling and loving on each other, since we may not get another chance to after tomorrow. If I lose any of my new family or friends tomorrow I hope I am also one to go at the hands of the Volturi. After killing a few of course, but that would mean my death had meaning and that I wouldn't have to live without them.

Question:

Do you guys want me to type out one chapter that is the battle scene and then what really happens like the movie is set up?


	8. And So The Day Came

Chapter Eight

And So The Day Came

Morning comes all too soon, with all of us still holding one another, while Nessie and Jacob are in the tents we had set up the night before. I sigh softly as I place my forehead against Garrett's.

"Is something wrong?"

I shake my head.

"Just not ready to go."

"I know how you feel."

I glance around and see some of the others are starting to get around.

"We should start getting ready though."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Garrett and I get up, just as Bella and Nessie exit one of the tents and I make my way over to the two of them.

"Is the do….. Is Jacob awake?"

Bella shrugs.

"I don't think so, he should be any time though."

The three of us walk up the to the group.

"So what's the plan if this goes south?"

Edward clears his throat.

"We fight."

Emmett chuckles.

"Good thing for Kat and Kate, they'll be spared if worse comes to worse."

I shake my head and lean against Garrett's chest, placing a hand on it as I do.

"That not a good thing."

"I'm sure we can handle anything Aro and his group throw at us. We just need to stand together."

Carlisle pats me on the shoulder as Edwards looks over into the wood line.

"The pack's here."

We look over and see about twenty very large wolves. Nessie runs up to the one in the middle, seeming to lead the rest.

"Jacob!"

I shake my head thinking, 'right, that's what Jacob looks like as a wolf.'

We all stay silent for a few moments, no one wanting to give the order to move out, but before too long Carlisle does.

"Alright, let's head out."

He all nod, giving the others one last hug before he head to the field we have picked as our battlefield. It is a very large clearing in the woods, covered in a layer of deep, thick snow. We walk about a fourth of the way out before stopping and waiting for Aro and his group. As we stand and wait I hear Garrett speaking softly as we stand next to each other.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

I smirk as I look over to him, seeing a smug smile on his. I shake my head looking forward again.

"Now you tell me."

I feel a lump grow in my throat a few moments later as I hear the Volturi and it's army growing closer. Everyone looks up and over the field in front of us, waiting to see the raven cloaks of the volturi, as they come into view Garrett begins to jump up and down slightly.

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!"

I sigh softly, doing what I do best to comfort myself.

"Don't you mean black cloaks?"

I glance up at Garrett who is smiling down at me. When the two of us look back up the whole Volturi army is in front of us. I can see Aro looking over all of us. Edward shifts his weight as he does.

"Aro's looking for Alice."

As Aro's army comes to a stop the wolves come out of the woods, Jacob taking a place next to Bella, Nessie, and Edward. As Aro's army stops Carlisle steps forward, speaking to Aro across the large field.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle, But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

Caius speaks up, in an angry tone.

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice."

Aro puts up a hand, cutting off the very angry Caius.

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

Edward looks at Bella then makes his way toward Aro. Bella moves Nessie between herself and Jacob as she watches Edward walk towards Aro, I can see her strane to try and project her shield, but she cannot, it's still to far for her yet. As Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes his hand with a smug smiles. It isn't long before the smile fades and I see him point toward Nessie.

"I'd like to meet her."

Edward turns back, looking as Bella and Nessie. As the she, Jacob, and Nessie start toward Aro, Bella stops and looks over her shoulder to Emmett, who joins them as well. When they arrive at Aro's feet Aro begins laughing.

"I hear her strange heart."

He leans over to Nessie and before long stands back up.

"Half Mortal, Half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

Caius seems to only be looking for a fight as he protects.

"Impossible."

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?"

Caius scowls, as Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, and Emmett quickly make their way back to the group.

"Being the informer forward."

A tall woman, with curly blonde hair is brought out of the crowd. This must be Irina, Kate and Tanya's sister.

"Is that the child you saw?"

"I'm not sure."

"Jane."

"She's changed. This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false"

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake."

Irina looks over toward Bella and Edward.

"I'm sorry."

Before the group can react a guard grabs Irina's arms. Edward is the only one he is able to react in time to say anything or even more.

"Caius, NO!"

Just as Edward steps forward Felix steps forward, hitting Irina and snapping her head off. As he does Kate and Tanya let out a cry.

"Irina!"

As Caius sets fire to Irina's body, Kate and Tanya scream, running toward Aro and his army. A few of us try to stop them, Eleazar and Carlisle are able to stop Tanya, while Kate continues forward. Shaking everyone that touches her. Garrett managers to get his arms around her, letting a scream of pain as she shocks him, however, he doesn't let out, if anything he holds tighter. Edward turns to Zafrina, one of the Amazonian vampires.

"Blind them."

Kate and Tanya's eyes got black, Tanya protects.

"Give me my sight back!"

Edward speaks calmly to Tanya trying to talk her down.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die/"

Tanya nods, Zafrina lifting her power, giving the two their sight back. Before we can turn back to Aro and his army, we hear Jane.

"Pain."

As she speaks Edward falls to the ground, writhing in pain. Bella steps forward and manages to put up her shield, before look Edward stands and takes his place next to his wife.

"It's working."

Jane looks over the group trying to find someone her powers will work on. Bella smirks at Jane when she realizes her powers are useless against Bella's shield. As she steps forward she is stopped by her twin, Alec. Who then steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor, but Aro stops him. Carlisle addresses the group once more.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here."

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

Just then, two figures emerge from the nearby woods. Alice and Jasper. The two walk past out group and to Aro, but they're stopped by two members of the guard.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind."

Aro gives Alice a supsios look, as she extends a hand.

"Let me show you."

Aro motions for this guards to let Alice go. Alice walks up to Aro and he takes her hand, as Aro reads her thoughts Alice realizes Aro won't change his mind.

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see. You still won't change your decision."

Alice turns and looks to Bella whispering.

"Now."

Bella looks at Nessie who's sitting on top of Jacob, before looking at Jacob.

"Take care of my daughter."

Jacob turns and starting running into the woods with Nessie. Caius turns to two of his guards upon seeing Jacob running into the woods.

"Get them."


	9. The Battle

Chapter Nine

The Battle

Suddenly Alice attacks Aro, kicking him in the chin, sending him flying, but he manages to land on his feet, ordering his guards to take hold of Alice.

"Take her away."

Alice tries to turn, but she is grabbed by the guards. The Cullens become angry as they see Alice being pulled back into the crowd.

"Let her go."

Carlisle runs forward to attack, he, knocking the few guards who came toward him out of the way, and Aro meet each other mid-air, seeing Aro land on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand, we all watch in horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body, this causes all of us and the wolf packs to launch into an attack. Chaos breaks out as the two groups come together, with both sides undergoing deaths.

Our odds take a turn for the worst, I watch on as Garrett is getting beat before I can jumping on the back of Volturi soldier taking him down, alwaying Garrett to recover.

"You're not getting out of your promise that easy."

I chuckle softly as Garrett and I fight together, knocking a few opportunities to the other before killing them.

"I was just letting him think he had the upper hand."

Then Benjamin punches the ground, causing a large crack to open. Both sides take advantage of this and knock a few opposites into it.

Suddenly I drop to the ground letting out a loud cry of pain, no doubt this is Jane's doing. As I lay on the ground screaming in pain I can see Emmett kill Alec, at which point the pain lifts and I crawl back to my feet going after Jane, knocking her to the ground. Alice soon joins me as we drag Jane to one of the wolves, allowing him to kill her himself.

Soon after this Marcus and Caius join the fight. The next thing I know I see Caius going for Garrett, I jump onto his back, but get thrown off. I did distract him long enough for Garrett to kick him to Kate, who grips his neck, shocking him enough to make him drop to his knees before Tanya pulls his head apart. Vlad and Stefan see a chance to take out Marcus, who seems all too happy to meet his end.

When Aro joins in he goes straight for Bella, who is joined by Edward, after she is thrown across the battlefield into him. Garrett and I continue to fight alongside each other.

"Nice to know you can hold your own on a battlefield."

"What do you think a woman can't?"

"No, i'm just still getting over the fact you're not the clumsy woman I meet."

"Time changes a person abilities."

I wish I could use my powers to help us, but they would just draw attention to the battle, putting more people in danger. Our battle ends as quickly as it started when Edward and Bella kill Aro, sitting him on fire, with the others retreating once the guard is died.


	10. Off To Our Forever

Chapter Ten

Off To Our Forever

Aro pulls away from Alice upon seeing his future, The battle. The deaths. Looking between Alice and our group. I lean in to Garrett's chest, standing as tall as I can against a men as tall as Garrett. Even stand, staring the others down.

"Now you know, that's your future. Unless you decide on another course."

Caius steps forward.

"We can't alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat."

Edwards sighs and calls out to them.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we live in peace?"

"Of course, but that cannot be known."

"Actually, it can."

Alice turns to the group as we see two vampires walking in from the woods, they walk across the field stopping next to Alice. They are both tan and dressed much like Senna and Zafrina. Alice turns back to Aro and smirks

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil."

Caius scoffs.

"We have enough witnesses."

"Let him speak, brother."

The young man, holds his head high as he begins to speak.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

Bella steps forward and calls out to the man.

"How old are you."

The man turns.

"A hundred and fifty years."

Aro leans into the man.

"At what age did you reach maturity?"

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?"

"Blood, human food, I can survive on either."

Marcus looks at the young man in wonder.

"These children are much like us."

Caius shakes his head.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies."

Aro turns to his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today."

Before leaving he turns to the group, looking at Bella, Kate, Alice, and myself.

"Such prizes."

After he and his army disappear, Vladimir and Stefan jump forward.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack."

Carlisle shakes his head.

"Not today."

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here."

The two of them run off after the army while the rest of us celebrate not having to fight today. I turn to step toward Lee and Mary, before Garrett pulls me back to him. Dipping me, with is hands on the back of my head and the small of my back before giving me a deep passionate kiss. I can hear Emmett exclaiming.

"Woo! Get a room!"

I giggle softly as Garrett pulls me back up, picking me up in his arms so that I am a little taller then he is. I place my forehead against his, smiling truly happy.

"So should I get us to eating vegetarian?"

Before I can answer, Lee and Mary are near us, Lee speaking to Garrett, as he puts me back o the ground.

"I want to know what you plan to do with my daughter."

Mary puts her hand up in front of Lee, before giving me a hug.

"I just want to know if the two of us are going to be moving with us."

I sigh softly.

"I'd really rather avoid highschool every again if I can."

Mary and Garrett laugh. As Lee steps up next to Mary.

"Well, you have made some smart investments with the money I gave you, so I'm sure the two of you can make it on your own."

I nod and look up at Garrett, who smiles down at me.

"I wouldn't mind trying the normal life for a change. Plus isn't not odd now a days for people to live together before they're married, right?"

I nod.

"That is true."

I smile up at Garrett, beaming with nothing but pure happiness. I cannot believe that the one I was to spend my eternity with was someone I had known for most of my immortal life. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter how long or short it is. It will be a perfect forever.


End file.
